


Moon Child: Lunatic Frenzy

by Hardykat



Series: Moon Child [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, F/M, Insanity, Multi, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All red and dangerous play makes Dean a little unstable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Child: Lunatic Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> Story Idea belongs to me. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Ember Moon belong to WWE, NXT and to themselves.

_One Down. One to go…_

 

“You look like hell, Uce.”

                “Gee thanks for noticing, Jimmy.”

                It wasn’t just Jimmy that noticed. A lot of people noticed the bags under Dean’s eyes.  They notice how the twitching is more pronounced. How easily he snaps at others. They also noticed how hard the WWE Champion has been pushing himself. Dean has to! He knows that the journey to the top wasn’t easy, but the fight to stay there is even harder. Sacrifices have to be made-like having a decent sleep pattern.

                He grunts as he sits forward on his spot on the bench. He rests his elbows onto his knees then his forehead in the palms of his taped hands. “Have you heard from Roman lately?”

                “Haven’t talk to him in a few days.” Is Jimmy’s response.  He sits next to Dean and places his hand on his back.  “He just needs some time, dude. Rome’ll be back before you know it.”

                 Dean’s response is a soft nod of his head. Things have been weird between Dean and Roman since Dean won the title back at MITB, even more so since the three way at Battleground. Roman says that he’s cool, but what he says and how he acts doesn’t mesh. Dean wants to believe that he’s just overreacting. Maybe he is. Probably would explain the weird dreams he’s been having. Roman‘s in it, but he's acting weird.  Stone faced and jaded edges. Snarling.  Bright red where there should be grey. And there is this woman with him. She’s wearing a hooded cloak and a mask. Red eyes just like Roman. It’s always dark and the moon is red.  His skin always feel like something is crawling under it. He tries to scratch and claw at, but it only makes it worse. He calls for Roman to help him, but he never does. He just stands there, watching and snarling at him.  Dean ends up waking up overstimulated and twitchy and pissed off that he can’t go back to sleep.

* * *

 

                “ _Let go…”_

His knees crash land onto the ground. A raspy cry in agony is heard as a body twitches uncontrollably and blunt fingernails claw at the crawling underneath his skin. Dean hunches over the fall onto his back. He manages to crack his blue-grey eyes open. In the sky, looming down upon him, is a crimson moon. The auburn haired man grunts deeply as the frenzy underneath his skin grows worse. His left forearm contains bloody welts from the scratching.

                _“Call to him…”_

Footsteps sound off to his right. Dean turns his shaking body toward the sound.

                “R...ome…”

                From the little light that the moon is providing, he can tell that it’s Roman towering over him and that he’s in his tactical gear. 

                “Brother…” the larger man rumbles out.

                _“Roman, he needs you.”_

Dean tilts his shaggy head over to see that another figure had joined Roman, this time smaller and the voice female. He’s able to make out a hood and glowing red eyes. Every fiber in his shaking body is telling him that this is all bad.

                Roman kneels down, his hair masking his face. “It’s okay, Uce.” he raises his hand to push back his dark locks. The downed man suddenly scoots away a few inches. _“What the fuck, Ro?”_ Something is way off. There’s a smile, but it’s a smile that contains long, pointed canines. And no warmth to it at all. Like the woman next to him, his eyes glows like the moon above them. “I got you.”

                Without warning, the bigger man makes a snarling lunge.

* * *

 

                 Dean suddenly sits up in his bed, gasping for air. He hastily turns on the bedside lamp, immediately throwing a soft yellow light over the hotel room. Fuck, that dream was intense! He runs a shaky hand through this sleep tossed curls.  A look at the clock reveals the time to be a little after 4am. With a deep sigh, Dean rolls out of bed then pads his way to the bathroom. After flicking on the light, he goes over to the sink to splash some water on his face. He doesn’t follow up with drying his face or hands however. His mind tries to piece together this latest dream as looks down into the white porcelain bowl. After a while, he scrubs a wet hand over his face.  He makes a motion to grab for the towel  but just as he glances up at the mirror, Dean quickly jumps back. Instead of water dripping down his face, blood is dripping from it. He looks down at his hands and they too are covered in blood. He looks back at his reflection.  Instead of azure seas reflecting back at him, he gets angry scarlet orbs-just like the one Roman and that woman had in his dream.  

The auburn haired man snaps his eyes shut as he blindly reaches for the doorknob. Once he finally grabs, he turns the knob and throws open the door. He stumbles out backwards and right into a pair of strong arms.

                 “Welcome home, uce.”

                 “Rome!”

 

* * *

 

                “DEAN!”

                **THUD!** “ow...fuck!”

                Dean rubs the part of his head that struck the bus window when he was startled awake. He looks over to see The Usos and Bray Wyatt staring curiously at him.

                “Uce, you alright?” Jey asks. “ You slept through the whole ride.”

                “Yeah, “ Dean responds before yawning loudly. “Fucking can’t sleep.” At that moment, a sharp spasm goes through his shoulder causing him to hiss and grab at it.

                “You’re gonna be okay for our match tonight,man?” Bray inquires.

                  Dean nods his head. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. I’m good.” He wipes the back of his hand across his mouth before using it to scratch some of his curls free. Bray gives him one more concerned glance before exiting the bus.

                Jimmy takes the seat beside him. “Dean, you sure you-”

                “Have you talked to Roman lately?”

                “Nah, man. But he’s been busy. What? You miss him? Aww you miss ya boy don’t ya?”

                Dean growls deeply as he gets up from his seat, making sure to kick Jimmy on the way out. 

* * *

 

                _Looks like you just missed me. Leave your name, number and message after the beep and I promise to contact you at my earliest convenience. Later!_

                “Rome? It’s me. Call me back will ya? You know the number.”

                Dean sits his phone on the grey bathroom counter before placing his hands on either side of the sink and leaning forward to look into the mirror. Messy bangs hang over tired, baggy eyes. Stubbled cheeks that need a shave badly. He can honestly say he looks like hell. But he can’t get it now. Not with his match coming-

                _“Let go…”_

                The WWE Champion spins away from the mirror at the sound. Shock melts into bewilderment when he realizes that he’s not in the bathroom any longer. An ominous forest surrounds him tinted in shades of rust. In the sky hangs a full moon; its silver color slowly being dominated by crimson.

                “She is calling to you, child.”

                Dean curses under his breath as he takes a quick step back. The woman from his dreams is now in front of him. Like in his dreams, a mask covers half her face. A hood cover her head, but some of her long hair cascade over her shoulders. Her eyes stand out the most: a radiant red. 

                “Who are you?” Dean rasps out.

                The woman moves toward him, her steps make no sound.

                “Every night I hear you call out for your brother.”

                _Brother._ “You know where Roman is?” Blue eye narrow. “Lady what the fuck did you do to him?”

                She stops her path in front of him, her gaze on him never breaking. A shiver runs down his spine; he’s uncomfortable with the intense scrutiny.

                “I only showed Roman the way home. “ She responds as she reaches a hand up to Dean’s face. “Just as I am doing for you.” Her hand gently cups his cheek.

                Dean flinches at the touch but doesn’t move away. After a moment she drags her fingers down his prickly cheek leaving dark dripping trails. He turns his eyes up to the sky. The moon has now fully transformed into a vermilion orb.

                _“Embrace your rage…”_

                Eyes reflect the moon. A burning encases every cell of his body. A roar tears from his throat.

* * *

 

                _A roar tears from his throat..._

                “Come on Lunatic! Show that rage you claim to have!”

                Bray taunts Dean while circling his downed body on the mat. The attending WWE Universe is maddening with its cheering on the two men. Dean’s breathing is labored. His eyes are fixed on the ceiling. Nothing about this match has gone the Champion’s way. Everytime he starts the offense, Bray’s defense cuts him down. Then again his mind hasn’t been in it either. On his dreams. On Roman. That woman. And his body is burning just enough to annoy him.

                He rolls over onto his hands and knees. _Come on, Ambrose! Get your shit together!_ he mentally yells at himself.

                Bray grabs a handful of auburn locks and pulls Dean up to his feet. Before he can take action, the other man starts throwing wild punches and elbows, all the while snarling ferociously. Bray throws up his meaty arms to shield himself. It eventually forces the bigger man into a corner.  The ref immediately squeezes himself between them to get some separation.  When he is able to push Dean away Bray takes the chance.  Over the referee’s head, he pokes a thumb in Dean’s eyes causing him to yelp in pain.

                “Weak!” Bray yells at him right before taking Dean down with a stiff clothesline. “Pathetic!” The Swamp Preacher turns to the opposite turnbuckle to antagonize the crowd. 

_“Embrace your rage…”_

The burning has gone from annoying to painful. Dean’s back arches as he tries to fight it off. A growl rumbles in this throat.  His eyes are tightly shut.

                “No…” he breathes out low.

                _“Let go…”_

                You can only be so far before something snaps, and in Dean’s case…

                _“Come home…”_

The last strand of sanity is finally destroyed.

* * *

 

                While laughing wildly, Bray grabs onto the ropes then bends himself backwards. From his upside down view he can see Dean getting to his hands and knees. He then lets go of the ropes to do his signature spider walk over to him. The other man manages to rise his head to see him approaching. Bray’s eyes suddenly go wide and he stops his walk. He drops to the mat then quickly rights himself. 

                “D-Dean?” he stutters. The Eater of Worlds gimmick is completely dropped and replaced with an unnerved co-worker.

                A maniacal smile splits his face, drool dripping slowly from the corner of his mouth. Bright reddish orange irises flashes dangerously at his prey.  A body trembling in agitation.

                Something’s not right. The other wrestler can feel it. Unfortunately before he could escape the ring, Dean pounces on him. Snarls and growls are heard as punch after punch rain down on him. The referee tries to pull Dean away, but he shoves them away. Bray’s nose is busted in the fray and Dean’s hands become covered in his blood. His vision becomes a red haze as voices in his head feed his need to hurt.

More referees and security fill the ring. They manage to pull Dean away from Bray, but he still fights them. He bites one of the security guards. A sickening laugh comes from him when his blood fills his mouth. The crowd has long figured out that this isn’t a part of the show and is now in complete awe at the chaos. The crazed man looks down at his bloodied fists then barks out a short laugh before pounding a fist across his chest, bending back and releasing a deafening howl.

                “ _Brother…”_

A lone figure standing at the top of the stage grabs Dean’s attention. He knows that figure anywhere. **Roman.** Shoving more people out of his way, Dean exits the ring.

                “Roman!” he yells out as he runs up the ramp.

                Roman doesn’t respond. He turns and walks toward backstage.  Dean calls out to him again. When he makes it backstage, he notices that it’s completely empty.

                “Roman!” Dean growls out.

                He continues running through the backstage area calling out for his best friend.

                _“Come home…”_

_“Your brother needs you..”_

_“Let go…”_

                Her voice echoes in his head, sending him further in a frenzy. Dean’s shoulder hits a corner of a wall as he walks around it to go down a hall. He grabs at his hair with a still bloodied hand. His throat is becoming raw from calling out to Roman. Finally he spots him at the door leading to the outside.  Dean stumbles over his own feet but quickly recovers. Just like before, Roman walks away before Dean could get to him.  He nearly screams for him to stop. When he gets to the door he shoves it open then barrels out before skidding to a stop. Instead of the parking area, he back in the ominous forest.  He glances up at the sky to see the full red moon over the treetops. He lets out a snarl of frustration before looking away.

                _“Dean…”_

                Dean’s reddish colored eyes snap forward to see not Roman, but the hooded and masked woman. His eyes narrow and he lets out a growl towards her.

                “Stop these fucking games!” he barks out. “What did you do to me? And where is Roman! WHERE IS HE?”

                “I set you free, child.” She casually responds. “And as for your brother? He’s waiting for you.”

                “Bullshit!”

                Dean takes a step, ready to confront the woman when two muscular arms clamp around him. Instinctively he starts to fight the grasp.

                “Let me go!”

                “Calm down.”

                _Roman?_

                Dean stops his struggles, but his body is still tense. His senses still on alert. “What’s going on?”

                A rumble of a chuckle comes from Roman. “ It’s okay Uce. I got you.”

                Dean is watching the woman as she moves closer. His hand form into tight fists. She stop when she is standing in from them. She shifts her gaze over to Roman.

                “It’s time.”

               

                _A tormented cry cuts into the night….that morphs into a call to the moon._

        

* * *

 

                **NXT Takeover: Brooklyn II…**

 

                This is it. The debut that everyone is looking for. The Barclay Center is thrown into darkness as a Blood Red moon is shown on the backdrop.  A haunting beat pours through the sound system.

 

                _Seek the truth and let the wild fire set you free_

_Don’t you remember_

_One ember sparks a fire_

_One ember feeds the flames_

_Now burn, burn yeah_

               

                The audience cheers loudly as a woman wearing a hooded cloak and a half mask  appears on stage. Her movements are slow and methodical.

 

                _Stars align and strands of light form in the sky_

_Now in this moment watch the Moon eclipse the Sun_

_As the blood begins the run_

_Now burn, burn yeah_

               

                The woman isn’t alone. Accompanying her are two very large wolves. One is black as the night. the other is lighter, the fur almost absorbs the red of the moon. She stands between them, her red eyes scans the crowd. She then rips away her mask, arches her body back  and she and the wolves let out a chorus of resounding howls.

 

                “Making her NXT debut….Ember Moon!”


End file.
